This invention relates generally to fuseholders, and, more particularly, to fuseholders with push-in contacts.
Fuses are widely used overcurrent protection devices for protecting electrical components and subsystems from damaging fault currents. Fuses typically include a fusible link extending between electrical conductors, or contacts, for connection to a circuit. When current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible link melts, thereby opening the fuse and isolating downstream electrical components by preventing current from flowing through the fuse contacts.
For certain fuse and fuseholder applications, such as, for example, fluorescent lighting applications, push-in contacts, or push-in connections, are desirable. Push-in connections receive and engage stripped wires through a push-in receptacle. Thus, a firm electrical and mechanical connection results without requiring additional connectors, such as wire nuts, thereby saving both material and labor costs in manufacturing and installing fuseholders.
At least one type of known fuseholder includes push-in connections for both line and load connections. Assembly of this type of fuseholder typically involves a two piece fuseholder body, and hence is rather complicated and requires a manual assembly process. Manually assembly of push-in connection fuseholders, however, undesirably increases manufacturing costs, and the resultant expense of the fuseholders may outweigh their convenience to many consumers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simplified contact assembly for a fuseholder with push-in line and load connections to reduce manufacturing costs.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a bottom contact for use in a push-in connection fuseholder having an integral fuseholder body includes a base portion adapted to engage a line wire connection and a rounded channel portion extending therefrom. The channel portion is adapted for engaging a fuse element member inserted within the fuseholder body before the fuseholder is wired to line and load connections.
A spring element is contained within the rounded channel portion and is retained by, or engaged to, a tab that extends upwardly from a bottom of the rounded channel. The spring element ensures electrical contact between the bottom contact, a top contact at the top of the fuseholder body, and a fuse element member extending therebetween when the fuseholder is assembled. A spacer element ensures proper positioning of the bottom contact within the fuseholder body until the fuse element member is installed.
The bottom contact, spring element and spacer element may be pre-assembled into a bottom contact assembly and inserted into an integral fuseholder body. After the bottom contact is inserted into the fuseholder body, the fuse element member is inserted into the spacer element. When a fuse element member is inserted, whether prior to wiring the fuseholder or after the fuseholder is wired, an endcap of the fuse element member compresses the spring element, which exerts a countering force to engage the top contact positioned at a top end of the fuseholder body with an opposite endcap of the fuse element member. The top contact also includes a push-in contact for a load wire.
Therefore, the bottom contact permits a convenient and easily assembled fuseholder for push-in engagement of a line wire while utilizing a cost effective integral fuseholder body.